The present applicant has owned Chinese patents ZL200920160553.8 and ZL201320036202.2. These patents have disclosed such a combined apparatus that includes a camera device attached externally of a tail portion of an automobile and facing rearward of the automobile, a display screen device displaying an image picked up by the camera device, and a component bringing the camera device and the display screen device into electrical signal communication.